Taste Testing
by MystieMree
Summary: It looks like they hate each other, but maybe they've been hiding how it all really began. MelloxNear


"Mello, you shouldn't eat so much chocolate. Your teeth might rot."

That's what he always said. Of course I wouldn't listen to him; chocolate was the only thing I loved. At least, back when I was a child it was. To this day, I don't know what it was about him. All he did was get all the attention and be better than me. We were both in line, but he was at the front. I can't see it, why do I feel like I love him?

It was back when we were both at Wammy's, just naïve children. Near had been there longer than I, and when I arrived he greeted me along with the rest of the children, but seemed older than most because of his white hair and pale complexion. Whenever I saw him, he seemed lost in his own mind; always playing with blocks or putting together puzzles. To be honest, he freaked me out, always concentrating on his toy and nothing else. I couldn't help but notice how cute he was (he was 2 years younger me after all).

Over the years, we became rivals. I would pick on him about his white hair and how he didn't have any friends, and he was retort with how I looked like a girl and how I was starved for attention. We even competed during our lessons at the orphanage. One time I even punched him in the face because I was tired of him being ahead of me, making blood stain his white clothes. One day, the children were allowed to play outside in the field in front of Wammy's for an hour. I took that time to gnaw on my chocolate bars I stored over the years. There I sat, under a tree, unwrapping bar after bar. Then I saw _him_ came by, and stood over me.

"Why do you like chocolate so much?" Near asked quietly. "Because," I said, breaking off a piece, "It tastes good, and it helps me calm down." He stared at me with his blank eyes for a moment, and then sat down next to me. "I've never had chocolate," he said. I was shocked. "What a freak! You've never had chocolate?" I laughed. Even thought I hated the kid, I felt bad that he never had the piece of heaven. "You want some?" I asked him, holding out a bar to him. Near stared at the chocolate then back at me. "I don't want that piece."

"What do you mean you don't want this piece?" I said, sucking on the chocolate that was in my mouth. "I want this piece," he said as he leaned in and kissed me, taking the chocolate out of my mouth. Blushing, I stammered, "H-hey! That was mine." Near licked his lips and make his crooked smile. "Mmm…it tastes better than I expected." I just stared at him, my face getting redder by the second. I wouldn't admit it then, but I liked what he just did. "D-do you want another piece?" I said. Near nodded, still smiling. "But I want it from your mouth, it tastes better when I can taste you too." I backed up against the tree. "I…taste good?" By now I was freaking out. I wanted the boy I hated all these years to kiss me. I finally pulled myself together and snapped another piece in my mouth. "If you want it, come and get it." I said, crawling over to Near's face. "My pleasure," he said as he kissed me again, but this time used his tongue to get the chocolate from me. At first, I didn't know what to do; all I knew is that he was taking all my chocolate. I then pushed back at Near, making his fall to the ground and fought back with my tongue. Anything for chocolate, that was my mindset. Near broke away, and I frowned. "You know Mello, I was always jealous of your girly hair," he said, curling his own silvery-white hair. I blushed yet again, "Heh, I knew it!"

"Well, that's enough chocolate for today," he said, standing up and brushing himself off. He was about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve, when I stood up and licked the remnants of chocolate off his face. "There, all better." I said, staring into his eyes. Giving a little smile, he started to walk away. I fell back to the ground; I didn't understand what I just did. "He's 12 and I'm 14! What…what happened?"

The last year I was at Wammy's, I never got another kiss from Near, but I wanted one. Every time I saw him, I hated him for making me long for him. He was the last person I would want, I didn't want to make it obvious that I was below him. No matter how much I hated being in second for being the next 'L', I still felt the need to let him take control of me. The day I turned 15, I went to Near's room and stood in the doorway. "I..."

"You what?" he interrupted, knocking over his tower of dice.

"I…I HATE YOU!" I shouted, running over to the pale ghost, grabbing him by his collar. Near smirked and said, "Does this mean I can't have anymore chocolate?" I just stared into his eyes, noticing how adorable he was. Even though he was mentally older than me, he still had his time when he was just adorable. I dropped him to the ground, and glared at him. Near lifted his hand lazily and wagged it as if waving good-bye. "Good-bye, Dear Mello." Blushing, I stormed out of the door. I never wanted to see that kid again. My heart said otherwise.

Over the years, of being away from him, I learned to hide my love with hate. Every day I will sit down and eat a bar or two of chocolate, and just relax. Yet, with every bite, I would wish he would ask to try some.


End file.
